


Uncharted Territory

by ReaderJane



Category: Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Added scene during Ten Big Ones, written for the TBO POV challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to KappyQ or help with the Spanish!  
> Disclaimer: it's all Janet's

I rang the doorbell for the penthouse, itching for another look at the woman who had been living in Ranger's apartment. I had seen her picture in the Trenton newspaper before. When I brought meals for her and Ranger, she had seemed very different from what I expected.

"Ranger asked me to bring these up to you." I gave her the basket full of her things when she opened the door. "And your phone is in the basket, too. It was on the night table." I set the basket down and picked up the breakfast tray. "When would be a good time for me to come in to clean?" I asked.

"Whenever it's convenient for you," she answered. She looked embarrased, like she wasn't used to having someone wait on her.

"I can tidy up right now," I said. "I won't be long. There isn't much to do today."

She agreed, then volunteered to help me. Definitely not used to the penthouse life. I watched her as we moved through the apartment, picking up laundry. We made the bed together. Her face got red when she looked at it. There was a comforter and a pillow on the couch, so I guessed she hadn't slept in the bed last night.

She had moved into the apartment while Ranger was away. Tank told Louis that the woman was Señor Manoso's guest, and that all the staff should leave her alone. I knew there was more to it than that. Ranger had never let anyone stay in his apartment before. This was uncharted territory. If she was a guest, why wasn't I supposed to talk to her? She snuck in and out of the building like a fugitive. Of course the boys manning the security station knew whenever she used the elevator, and they knew that she parked the big truck on the street outside. Maybe she thought she could fool the boys, but nobody fools a housekeeper. I know a bed that's been slept in when I see it.

In the bathroom I quickly cleaned the sink and mirror and laid out fresh towels. She picked up the special shower gel that I buy for Ranger.

"I love this soap," she said. She sniffed it and closed her eyes, smiling.

"My sister works on the cosmetic floor of a department store, and she gave me a sample of the Bulgari," I told her. "It's very expensive, but it suits Ranger. Not that Ranger would notice. All he thinks about is work. Such a nice handsome young man and no girlfriend. Until you." Maybe if I prompted her, I could get her to tell me what sort of relationship they had. I needed to know.

"I'm not exactly a girlfriend."

I stood up straight and sucked in my breath. Madre mia! "He isn't paying you, is he? Like the way Richard Gere was paying Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman?" I didn't like to think of the fireworks there would be if that was the case.

"No." She looked stricken. "Ranger and I work together. I'm a bounty hunter." Obviously this was more than a working relationship. Ranger had moved her into the fourth floor apartment, and she had moved right back the same night. But then she slept on the couch. It was a puzzle.

"Maybe you'll become a girlfriend," I said hopefully.

"Maybe." She sounded doubtful and sad. I was not looking forward to the conversation I was going to have in a few minutes.

"Do you take care of all Ranger's properties?" she asked me.

"Just this building. I take care of the apartments on the fourth floor and Ranger. My husband, Louis, takes care of everything else."

I gathered the day's laundry and turned to go. She had offered to help wash it, but she didn't seem like a very good housekeeper so I declined the help. "Would you like me to bring lunch?" I asked. "Ranger is never at home for lunch, but I'd be happy to make you a sandwich and a nice salad."

"Not necessary," she said. "I have some sandwich things here. But thank you for offering." What a nice polite girl. Some people act like servants are part of the furniture. Not Ranger, of course. If this girl might become a permanent part of the household, it was good to know she would be pleasant to work for.

I put the breakfast tray and the laundry on the cart that I had left outside the apartment and took the elevator to the sixth floor. I made sure Louis was gone. Then I got out the special untraceable cell phone that no one must ever see.

My call was answered on the first ring.

"Aló? Soy Ella Guzman. El Señor Manoso returned home early Wednesday morning. No injuries this time. He seems well." I hesitated. "There is a woman staying in his apartment. Stephanie Plum. Sí, the same. No, no explosions. She seems like a nice girl, very polite. Italian. I do not think so; he spoke only English to me in her presence. I'm sure that is none of my business." I winced and held the phone away from my ear. "He gave her her own apartment when he returned home, but she did not remain there. Perhaps they quarelled? Sí, I will call again this time next week. Adiós." I started to disconnect, then stopped when I heard one more question.

"¿Qué? Sí, así lo creo. I believe your grandson is in love, Señora Manoso."


End file.
